


Nobody knows my heart like you

by ElineVerstappen (RobinJuncadella), RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/ElineVerstappen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Max's youth had gone fast, maybe too fast. He was only 17 when he came into F1, not even old enough to get his driving license.He was 18 when he won his first grand prix, while most of the people his age would've still been in school.He was 19 in his first full year with a top team, earning more than most of the people his age altogether.He was only 20 when he was a multiple race winner, people his age starting their first real jobs.And he was 21, when he fell in love.





	1. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on Wattpad (my name is ElineVerstappen there) so that's why I used that name, and my original ao3 name aswell.

24 August 2018

Max had spend the last few days of his summerbreak in Belgium, spending some quality time with his family.

 

He didn't see them that often, and when he was with them, it were quick rushed visits. Barely enough time to catch up.

 

So visits that took longer than a few hours, were quite rare. And Max knew he had to treasure them.

 

Meanwhile Daniel had landed after a long ass flight, having spend his whole summerbreak in Australia with his family.

 

For him it was even more rare to see his family, spending most of the year on the other side of the world.

 

Formula one was fun, but being away from home sucked, badly.

 

Max walked into the paddock, the second half of the season officially started. The media already asking a tremendous amount of question, before he could set foot in the Red Bull hospitality.

 

He sighed, knowing he had to do the press conference. Homeraces were fun, but all the duties that came with it sucked. Sponsors, interviews etc..

 

Daniel had it a bit easier with all the attention going to his teammate. He saw everyone walking Max's way, while he could walk to the hospitality without being noticed even once.

 

"There's quite some orange huh, lots of support for you." Was the first thing Daniel said to Max after the summerbreak.

 

"Yeah, my summerbreak was good thanks that you asked." Max said, giving Daniel a playfull hit on his shoulder. "But yeah, it's crazy isn't it?"

 

"It's like a whole army you have behind you."

 

"Yeah, I'm the leader of the orange army." 

 

"Atleast there's something you're leading." 

 

"Who won the last grand prix for the team?"

 

"Fair point."

 

"But i gotta go, the media army is waiting." Max said, giving Daniel a quick hug.

 

Max and Daniel had always been touchy, it was just something that came along with their friendship.

 

But something had changed at the start of this season, it felt different for Max when they touched. It didn't feel friendly anymore, and it made something loose in Max. 

 

It was a weird feeling, it send shivers through his whole body. He enjoyed being touched by Daniel, it made him feel special, it made him feel loved.

 

This whole feeling felt new for Max, he never got this with anyone who touched him. 

 

He always knew that their friendship was special, but they were formula one drivers, nothing they did was particularly normal.

 

This whole thing confused Max, he couldn't be in love with Daniel right? He never felt attracted to men, so why would he all of the sudden?

 

The thinking got too much that Max started to make mistakes in the car, it frustrated him that he just didn't know what all of this was.

 

It got him too much when he saw Daniel winning races, it was all Daniel's fault. Or was it his own?

 

He was the one that was too confused to focus, he was the one who kept making those stupid mistakes. While Daniel just kept getting good results.

 

After Monaco Max realized he shouldn't be thinking about all of this, Daniel obviously didn't like him back, and this was only effecting his results.

 

Max tried his best to just ignore all the feelings, and he tried to avoid Daniel as much as possible. 

 

And it worked, getting a 3th place in Canada, a 2nd place in France and even a win in Austria.


	2. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 2

25 August 2018

Daniel walked out of the garage straight to his driversroom, FP3 had just finished.

 

After their short conversation yesterday, Max had ignored Dan for the rest of the day. 

 

It confused Daniel, they used to be close, but after Monaco something had changed. Was Max jealous? Or was he mad?

 

But something else had changed aswell, Max had started to get podiums. Were Max's mistakes his fault? And was that the reason Max took his distance?

 

It left Daniel thinking in the summerbreak, and it annoyed him. He shouldn't be thinking about his stupid teammate, he should be spending time with his family.

 

It was rare for Daniel, spending time with his family. And because of these stupid thoughts he just threw it away.

 

Qualifying hadn't gone well for either of them. Rain causing them to only qualify 7th and 8th.

 

But they knew they would be able to atleast get in front of the two Force India's, and the Haas of Magnussen.

 

The qualifying debrief was boring, and Daniel thought Max had even fallen asleep for a second.

 

He couldn't blame him, they knew everything that was said. 7th and 8th weren't good places, but they knew they couldn't change anything about it right now. They just had to fight back in the race.

 

After going through the strategies, the meeting was finished, and Daniel could go back to his hotel room.

 

It was 4.00 PM, just enough time to take a quick nap before team dinner.

 

He walked into his room, set an alarm at 6.00 PM, and faceplanted himself on bed.

 

Not long after, the headaching sound of his alarm was spread through the room.

 

He had to be at the dinner at 6.10 , so he had ten minutes to dress himself. 

 

He put on a white button up shirt, black jeans and his black puma's. He grabbed his wallet, phone and roomkeys and walked downstairs.

 

He came into the hall just on time, and he took a seat next to Christian.

 

"Do you know where Max is?" Christian asked.

 

"No, is he not here?" Daniel asked, looking around the room, searching for Max.

 

"No, can you check on him, you know is room number right?" 

 

Daniel groaned, and Christian gave him a stern look. "Okay okay." Daniel said, already standing up.

 

Daniel ran to Max's floor, out of breath after. He's an athlete, stairs shouldn't be that hard, right?

 

Once Daniel was at Max's room, he knocked on the door, recieving no response after. 

 

He tried it again, recieving a hard groan from somewhere behind the door.

 

Not long after he heard footsteps coming to the door, the door was opened revealing Max, in not much more than his boxers.

 

Daniel was frozen, admiring Max's body way too much than he liked.

 

"Daniel?" A rather sleepy dutchman said, it took Daniel out of his trance.

 

"Eh yeah, you were supposed to be at team dinner ten minutes ago."

 

"Oh shit, I slept through my alarm I guess." Max said, still confused by this awkward situation. "Give me five minutes I'll dress myself. 

 

Those five minutes were horrible for Daniel, his mind constantly drifting of to the picture of Max standing in only his boxers.

 

He had to admit Max's body looked good, very good. He mentally slapped himself, hating were his thoughts were going. 

 

He didn't feel attracted to his teammate, or did he?


	3. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 3

26 August 2018 (part 1)

Raceday, Max was focused, he wanted to do good in front of his home crowd. He had never finished in the points here before, and he desperately wanted to end that streak.

Yesterday night had been quite confusing for Max, he just wished he hadn't slept through his alarm.

He had opened the door, still too tired to realize he was only in his boxers. Only when he saw Daniel staring, he realised the situation he had found himself in.

At the team dinner he received some weird looks from team members, they had tried to start conversations. But Max's thoughts kept drifting away to Daniel. Why did Daniel stare? And why was he the one that came to check up on him?

After dinner he tried to sleep, but his mind kept drifting off, to Daniel. 

He had heard the news about Daniel leaving in the summerbreak, it surprised him. At first he was happy in some sort of way, Daniel wouldn't be there anymore to distract him. And if he really wanted they could always meet up in Monaco, or in between team duties during race weekends.

But in nothing more than a few weeks, his opinion had changed. He would be missing Daniel, his laugh, his stupid jokes, his curls. He already did, maybe keeping his distance wasn't so good after all.

Max had a great start, but Daniel didn't. He didn't gain two places like Max did, but was involved in a big start crash. Alonso flew through the air, taking a piece of Daniel's rear wing with him. Which caused Daniel to hit Raikkonen's tyre, and a piece of his front wing to fall off.

While Max was settled in 3th place after overtaking both Force India's, Daniel tried to continue the race, but had to retire due to the damage he had gotten on the first lap.

Daniel had watched the last laps in his driversroom, he was sad he had to retire. But he was happy his teammate had managed to get a podium in front of his homecrowd.

"Congrats Max." Daniel said, giving his teammate a hug.

"Thanks mate, a shame you had to retire." Max said, hugging Daniel back.

"Ahw, I'll beat your ass again next race." Daniel joked.

"Watch your words." Max said, a smile on his face. "You wanna join me to the club?" 

"Aah sounds fun."

"Meet me at the lobby at 7."


	4. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 4

26 August 2018 (part 2)

Daniel was waiting in the lobby, it was already 5 minutes past 7, and Max was nowhere to see. He decided to send a text to Max, as he wasn't in the mood to wait much longer.

To Max:  
Where are you?

Max:  
Sorry i overslept, I'll be there in 5 mins

To Max:  
You better hurry. 

Not long after Max rushed into the lobby, the buttons off his blouse still undone, and his hair sticking in odd angles.

"Hey eh, Dan I'm here." Max announced, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah you eh, look special."

"How?" Max asked confused.

"Your eh blouse thingy the buttons." Daniel stuttered, making weird hand gestures.

"Oh eeh yeah." Max said, face turning bright red.

"You're eh gonna close them?" Daniel asked, still making weird hand gestures.

"Oh yeah, eh of course." Max said, finally closing the buttons. "We're just gonna take a cab to the club?" Max questioned 

"Sounds good." Daniel answered, still confused by what just had happened.

They arrived at the club, and Max ordered a vodka shot right away.

"You aren't starting with something a bit lighter mate?" Daniel asked Max.

"I'd like to forget." Max said, downing the shot. 

Daniel thought it was the best to just ignore it. He ordered a lighter shot himself.

Not long after Max had downed almost a whole bottle of vodka, and he had a hard time not falling off his seat.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Yes I am." Max said with a proud smile. While he kept swaying around on the bar chair, nearly falling off a few times.

"I think-" Daniel tried to say, but he was cut off by something or rather someone falling against him."

"I'm falling for you Dan." Max giggled.

"I eh, yeah we should go back to the hotel."

"No, I don't wanna go." Max said, crossing his arms with a pout.

"No Max, we have to go." Daniel helped Max up.

"Not before I admit something." 

"What?" Daniel asked, clearly annoyed. Trying to hold Max up.

"Wait what was it."

"Max fucking please." Daniel dragged Max to the door.

"Hehe fucking."

"Please." 

Daniel hailed a cab, and pushed Max in it getting in himself after. Max laid his head on Daniel's shoulder, closing his eyes after. Daniel tried to push him away, but Max just wouldn't give in.

"You know what Daniel?"

"What?" 

"I'm gonna miss you next year."


	5. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 5

It was monday, the day after the grandprix. Both Max and Daniel were on their way to the airport, there was an awkward silence.

Daniel had thought about what Max said all night, drunk people are honest, right? So did that mean Max was really gonna miss him?

Daniel wondered if Max had remembered what he told Daniel last night. 

He also wondered if Max rememberd what happened before they had gone out.

He wanted to start a conversation, they had to spend the whole way from Belgium to Monaco together. And Daniel wasn't to keen to spend that whole journey in silence.

"How do you feel? You've drank a lot yesterday." Daniel asked with an awkward chuckle.

"I feel like shit." Max answered with a hoarse voice.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" 

"Not much, I don't even remember why I wanted to get drunk, atleast it helped." Max shrugged.

Max's answer disappointed Daniel, but he didn't know why. Did he want his teammate to miss him? At the end of the day they're rivals, right? They shouldn't be missing each other.

It kept Daniel thinking, but Max took him out of his trance when they arrived at the airport. 

"We're here mate." Max announced, giving Daniel's shoulder a push.

"Oh eh yeah, yeah." Daniel said, recieving a confused look from his teammate.

After they got out of the car, they could make their way straight to their private jet. One of the good things about being a formula one driver, being able to spend most of their flight hours in first class or private jets.

They made themselves comfortable in their seats, waiting for the plane to take off. Daniel put on some music, trying to distract himself.

Meanwhile Max was typing away on his phone, probably talking to one of his friends.

The music didn't help, and Daniel's mind kept drifting off to Max. He groaned, took off his headphone and threw it on the ground.

"You okay mate?" Max asked, clearly surprised by Dan's sudden outburst.

"Yes, eh nothing is wrong." Daniel stuttered, while picking up his headphone.

"If there's anything, you can always tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, eh thank you."

Only being with Max confused Daniel, he just kept overthinking. They always had a special relationship, but this year it had changed and Daniel still didn't know why.

Max had been keeping his distance after Monaco, it had confused Daniel, did he do something wrong? And Max's drunk state the last evening, had made it even more confusing.

And why was Max acting so nice all of the sudden? The lack of sleep Daniel had gotten, and all the thoughts running through his mind, made him fall asleep just before takeoff.


	6. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 6

27 August 2018 (part 2)

Once they had landed in Nice, Daniel was still asleep and Max had to wake him up.

"Dan, we landed." Max announced. rubbing his eyes after, clearly tired from the whole weekend.

Daniel yawned and stretched his arms, before opening his eyes. He groaned, and got up after. "I want my bed."

"Me too, but we got a half hour drive ahead before we can dive into our bed." Max said, which was responded to with another groan from Daniel.

They got out of the plane, and were met by a guy in his mid-40s holding a sign with their names on it.

"Mr. Verstappen and Ricciardo?" The man asked.

"Yes." Max and Daniel both responded in sync.

"Follow me." 

The man led them towards a special exit where all the private taxi's were parked. He opened the door for the teammates, and they sat down. 

Max yawned, wanting to be home as soon as possible. There was a comfortable silence, both Max and Daniel staring out of the window.

Then all of the sudden the silence was broken by the Taxi driver "Are you two a couple? You two seem like and odd but also perfect at the same time fit."

Both Red Bull drivers blushed, not being able to simply answer the question. "No, no we're just teammates." Daniel managed to choke out.

"Aah okay." The driver simply responded.

The rest of the ride was quite uncomfortable, both Max and Daniel were still surprised by the question the driver had asked.

The car stopped in front of the apartment complex they both lived in, and they got out of the car.

"See you later Dan." Max said, walking to his own apartment. "See you later." Daniel responded, happy his bed was not far away.

Max opened his door, and walked to his bathroom straight after. He let himself fall on the soft bed, not bothering to change his clothes or to take off his shoes. Max had almost fallen asleep when his doorbell rang, he had no idea who it could be and he wanted to pretend he wasn't home.

"Max I know you're home let me in mate." Max groaned and got up, he opened the door revealing his teammate on the other side. "Dan, I was almost asleep."

"Sorry but i forgot my keys in my motorhome so now they're still in Belgium so I can't stay in my house, so can i stay with you." Daniel rambled

"Okay come in." Max sighed.

Max let Daniel in and led him to the guestroom straight after. "now sleep here, and we'll figure something out after.

-

Max was woken up by someone singing loudly, he tried to muffle the sound with his pillow but he was wide awake already.

The dutchman got up and walked towards the living room where Daniel was standing on the table, singing some weird made up song.

"Daniel what the fuck is your problem?" Max tried to hit his back, trying to stop him but he accidently hit Daniel's ass.

This caused Daniel to stop, both men didn't know what to say and Max's cheeks started to turn bright red.

"I eeeh." Max stammered

"Eeh yeaah." 

"Let's eat dinner." Max tried to recover himself.

"Yesss, sounds fun. Or eeh yeah, I'm hungry."


	7. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 7

31 August 2018

Daniel had stayed in Max's appartment till they had to go to Italy. The first day it was slightly awkward, they had been such good friends at the start, why did it have to change so drastically?

The next few days the atmosphere had got less tense, they started talking more and they became better friends once again.

Today FP1 and 2 were on schedule for the italian grandprix. They focussed on simulating the race, as they knew they were nowhere near Ferrari and Mercedes during the qualifying.

Max got out of the car, FP2 had just finished. He walked to what he thought was his driver room, but when he opened the door it revealed Daniel. He was shirtless, only his underwear on. 

Max froze, he couldn't keep his eyes off Daniel's beautiful body. The beautifully tanned skin, the muscles, the tattoos on his thighs and the sweaty curls on his forehead.

Daniel caught Max staring, and quickly pulled a shirt on. "Oh hey, I didn't expect you here." Daniel said clearly surprised.

"I eh, I eh, I opened the wrong door. I am, ehm, I am sorry." Max stuttered.

"Oh yeah, eh things like that can happen sometimes." Daniel tried to joke.

"Ah yes of course, I'm gonna go to the right eh room now." Max said walking away.

Max opened the door of his room, walked in and closed it right after. He sank down his back sliding down the door. 

They could finally act normal to each other, and with one stupid mistake he just ruined it. Daniel is just a teammate, why did he even worry about him so much?

Just when Max wanted to get up, someone knocked on his door. "Max, are you there?" His sisters voice called.

"Yes the door is open." Max said while getting up.

"Hey I was looking for you." Victoria said opening the door. "Why are you still in your racesuit?" She asked.

"I eh, I don't know." Max said, sitting down on the sofa in the small room.

"But i wanted to talk to you about something." Victoria said sitting down next to Max.

"About what?"

"You and Daniel." Victoria said, which caused Max's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Oh eh."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Victoria boldly asked.

"I eeh, me? Of course not, why would I my teammate?" Max stuttered clearly not expecting the question.

"It's too obvious Max, the way you look and talk about him. And how you turn bright red when I mention him."

"I just don't know, It's so complicated." Max admitted.

"That's what being in love is, complicated."


	8. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 8

13 september 2018

Max had thought about what his sister had said a lot the past week. He realized he really had a crush on his teammate.

He was scared, he knew his dad's opinions on same sex relationships. He can remember what his dad had told him. That if he would ever kiss a guy, he would break off all contact with him.

He had told Max it would be a shame for the family, at that time Max thought he wouldn't have to worry about it. He would fall in love with a woman anyway, right?

"Hey Max, are you okay?" Daniel asked taking Max out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." 

"Ah okay, how are you doing?" 

"Pretty good actually, the track suits our car pretty well."

"Let's hope it'll be a good weekend for the both of us." Daniel smiled.

"Yep I hope so too." Max agreed. "But I gotta go, the media army is waiting for me." Max joked.

"See you later then." Daniel said, giving Max a hug after. The hug lasted a bit too long for their 'just teammates' status, but neither of them pulled away.

Eventually someone called Max, which caused both of them to pull away. "See you later." Max said walking away.

Daniel felt better than usual, the hug had felt so right. He tried to find a reason why neither of them had pulled back, why did a 'friendly' hug like that made him feel like that?

The voice of Daniel's trainer got Daniel out of his thoughts. "Dan, Daniel, Daaanieell." Michael called.

"Huh?" 

"You're really not with it, huh."

"Oh eh I'm sorry." Daniel apologised.

"You were thinking about him again, right?" Michael asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Huh what who?" Daniel asked confused.

"Max, you stupid ass. You obviously like him."

Daniel didn't know what to say, did he really like Max? And was it that obvious? 

"C'mon mate, those looks, those touches, it's too obvious Daniel." Michael continued.

"Is it really?" Daniel asked surprised. 

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet,  but I've talked to some people and they all said it was too obvious."

"But what if Max doesn't like me?" Daniel asked.

"I've talked to his sister he's in love too mate."

"Wow." Daniel simply said, realisation starting to hit, he really was in love.

"But I have to go, good luck mate." Michael said, giving Daniel a soft hit on the shoulder.

Everything finally started to fall in place for Daniel, he was in love with his teammate.


	9. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 9

30 September 2018 (Max's 21st Birthday)

Max never really liked to celebrate his birthday that much, just being with his family and friends was enough. But when he made his way into the paddock he was attacked by people dancing around him. And some weird version of 'happy birthday' started playing.

Before he knew he was standing in front of a cake, the cake was supposed to look like his spa helmet. He was handed a knife, he sliced a piece off and handed it to Daniel. Max couldn't stop the weird feeling boiling in his stomach while looking at Daniel. He turned around and grabbed the rest of the cake pretending to walk away after.

The race was quite fun, both Max and Daniel having to come from the back of the grid. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough to fight with either Mercedes or Ferrari.

"Congrats mate, you can finally drink in the usa." Daniel said walking towards Max. He hadn't talked to Max today yet, except the 'thank you' he had whispered when Max handed him the cake.

"Haha yeah." Max sighed, sweat still dripping off his body. He didn't have time to change into his normal clothes yet, he had just finished with his interviews.

Daniel did have time to change into his normal clothes, luckily the media didn't ask him too much questions.

Both drivers stared at each other, Max couldn't keep his gaze off the tattoos on Daniel's thighs. Only a part of them visible due to the shorts he was wearing, Max wondered how the full tattoo looked. 

Daniel was staring to Max's upperbody, the thight darkblue fireproof hugging his chest and arms perfectly. The Australian wondered how Max's body looked without clothes, he tried to get his thoughts elsewhere. He had to get off his stupid crush, Max obviously didn't like him back.  

He knew Michael had told him Max liked him back, both he just couldn't believe it. Daniel's gaze turned to Max's lips, they looked perfect, perfect to kiss. 

Max licked his lips, his gaze still on Daniel's upperlegs. Daniel couldn't resist it, he couldn't hold it back, and before he knew he had crashed his lips on Max's.

Max was shocked, not expecting his teammate to do this. This was the only thing he wanted but he just couldn't move, he couldn't get himself to kiss back.

Daniel realized his mistake, he shouldn't have done this, it was his teammate for gods sake. Daniel pulled back, tears started forming in his eyes. Of course his teammate didn't like him back.

Max still couldn't get himself to move, he wanted to react wanted to kiss Daniel, but he was just too shocked to do anything. Max saw the tears forming in Daniel's eyes, and he started to feel guilty. 

"Of course you don't like me." Daniel muttered, turning around.

Max was finally able to move, and he didn't doubt for a second. He turned Daniel around crashing his lips on the Australian's.

Daniel sighed in relieve against Max's lips, Max did like him back. Max opened his mouth, allowing Daniel's tongue to slip in. It felt different than kissing a girl, maybe even better.

They parted, the Red Bull drivers both out of breath. "I do like you back Dan."


	10. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 10

30 september 2018 (part 2)

"I do like you back Dan."

Daniel still couldn't believe it, his teammate really liked him back. Max grabbed Daniel's hand and tugged on it. "Follow me, I still have to change clothes." 

Daniel followed him, making sure nobody saw them holding hands. Max led Daniel to his driver room, his pace almost too fast to keep up with.

Once the door was closed, Max trapped Daniel between him and the door and crashed his lips on Daniel's. Max tried to deepen the kiss, but he was pushed away by Daniel.

"You said you had to change clothes." Dan smirked.

Max sighed, but a smile appeared on his face straight after. "Asshole." Max laughed.

"We're already breaking up?" The Australian joked.

"We aren't even official yet." 

"We can make it official." Daniel smirked.

"This is cliche." 

"I can make it worse." Daniel got down on one knee, and took Max's hand. "Max Emilian Verstappen, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Daniel tried to resist the urge to laugh.

"Yes." Max managed to choke out between laughs

"We're one of a kind." Daniel bantered.

"You're one of a kind." Max corrected him.

"Just change your clothes Maxy."

"My name is not Maxy." 

"If you don't change your clothes now, it is birthday boy."

Max sighed, realising he had to put op with all those nicknames now. He sat down on the small sofa in the room, Daniel flopped down next to him straight after.

Max kicked off his shoes and pulled down his suit, leaving him in only his fireproofs. Max walked to the small closer on the other side of the room where a part of his clothes was layed in. Daniel had to fight the urge to look at Max's ass, the fireproofs the Dutchman was wearing thight around it.

Max stripped the fireproofs off aswell, now he was left in only his boxers. Daniel bit his lip trying to focus on something else. Max pulled on a teamshirt and shorts

"Are you done with everything here at the track?" Max asked taking Dan out of his trance.

"Huh?" 

"I asked if you were done with everything."

"Oh yeah, I am." Daniel said getting up. "To the hotel?" He asked.

"Yeah." Max smiled.

\----

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Max asked nervously. They were at the entrance of the hotel, it was pretty late already.

"Ehm, I guess so? Or do you eh want to go to my room?" Daniel stuttered.

"Yeah, I would like to." Max blushed, not knowing how to act as this all was obviously still new to him.

"Okay, eh. Follow me." Daniel said setting pace towards the elevator.

Max followed him, finding a bit more confidence. Both men got into the elevator. Daniel pushed the button for the third floor, and leaned back against the wall.

Before they knew they were at the third floor, Daniel walked out first Max trailing behind. Max followed the Australian to his hotelroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, and I'm also sorry for ending this chapter abruptly but I just didn't know what to write anymore. Much love to all of you.


End file.
